Heat-An Incubus Series One-Shot
by Zero0984
Summary: This is side story about what would have happened if Orihime and Ichigo actually went clubbing together after their return from Hueco Munco. Please read The Incubus Desire first, otherwise it might not make much sense as this one-shot takes place in an AU involving incubi. Rated M for IchiHime Lemon


Hola! This one-shot is called **Heat-An Incubus Series One-Shot**

For anyone that has read the Incubus Desire this is the story of what would have happened if Orihime or Ichigo had actually gone out clubbing that night after returning from Hueco Mundo. This little story stays in the Incubus Desire universe and I thought it would be fun to write as I figure out the next chapters for the story that are yet to be completed.

Read, Review and have a Great Night/Day!

-Z

* * *

><p>Orihime sat in front of her vanity mirror with mascara stained tears streaking down her cheeks. She had picked out a dress, curled her hair and even applied makeup, but somehow she could not muster up enough courage to get in the car with her friends and go out that evening.<p>

She felt terrible for deciding to stay home rather than go to the new nightclub that had just opened up in Karakura Town. She desperately wanted and needed a night out, but for some reason she just could not bring herself to do it.

It probably had everything to do with Hueco Mundo and the fact that she still had not reconciled with everything that had happened to her and her friends.

How could she face them, knowing that they all risked life and limb to save her? And to think she believed in her heart that she was saving them by foolishly leaving the world of the living. She had caused more pain and destruction by trying to be the hero.

Orihime sniffled and reached for a tissue. She blotted her eyes and reapplied her eyeliner and gloss. One she was finished she stared at her reflection in the mirror. She seemed older somehow, more mature, but still her eyes were haunted.

She wondered when she would be her old self again. Probably never.

Orihime passed her hands through her hair, tousling it. She had curled and sprayed her hair, building volume into her silken tresses. It was a different look for her, but that was not necessarily a bad thing. She needed different. Craved it. She could not be the old Orihime. The one that allowed herself to be taken away from the world that she knew and loved. She had to grow up.

That's exactly why she was going to call a cab and meet her friends at the club. She was going to show the world that she had in fact changed for the better. She was no longer naïve. She did not need to be protected.

Orihime reached for her phone and tapped the touch screen. Within seconds she had the number for a car service. All she had to do was hit SEND. Simple as that. Her thumb hovered over the screen for a moment before she set her phone down on her vanity. She just couldn't find the courage to call. Maybe if she had a bit of liquid courage in her. Orihime stood and went to the kitchen. She had a bottle of red wine and a bottle of scotch in the cupboard. She never drank, but Sora had always kept a little something to sip on in the house and since his passing she made sure that she did the same.

Orihime first reached for the wine, then on impulse she grabbed the scotch. She poured a tiny bit into a glass then added water. She knocked it back then coughed. It burned her throat, but seemed to relax her. Orihime poured more into the glass but this time she added less water. She didn't cough the second time around and after a few minutes she felt a mildly pleasant buzz.

Orihime went back to her bedroom, bottle of scotch in hand, and reached for her phone. She was about to call a cab, when her phone began to buzz in her hand.

* * *

><p>Ichigo stood outside of Heat, the hot new club in Karakura town, toying with his phone. He was tipsy and missing Orihime. Under normal circumstances Ichigo would have been having a great time but no matter how many shots of flaming Sambuca he drank he still could not get Orihime out of his head. He wanted her and felt a dull ache in his chest every time he looked around and realized that she was nowhere to be found. Ichigo frowned. He should have stayed with her rather than go clubbing with the rest of their friends. It was selfish of him to just leave her alone after everything that she had been through. Ichigo found her cell phone number and was about to call her when a beautiful flame haired woman stumbled out the VIP entrance. He had seen her earlier in the night but paid her no mind.<p>

Ichigo and his friends were granted access to the VIP room after purchasing several bottle of top shelf champagne. They were celebrating their victory in Hueco Mundo, but every sip of champagne tasted bitter on his tongue. How could they truly celebrate when Orihime was not with them?

The woman staggered towards him, obviously intoxicated.

"Where's the bathroom?" she slurred as she grabbed his arm. Ichigo was set to ignore her but couldn't. Aside from the fact that she was drunk, she somehow reminded him of Orihime. They had the same copper colored hair and slender waist.

"Upstairs to the left," Ichigo grunted.

"Where?" the young woman said.

"Upstairs-."

"Show me." She dragged him back into the club. Music pulsated all around him and Ichigo looked up to see Rangiku dancing on the banquette with a bottle of champagne in her hand.

"You need to go up those stairs!" Ichigo shouted over the music as he pointed across the room.

"What?" the drunk girl shouted back.

"Nevermind," Ichigo grumbled as he grabbed her wrist and dragged her toward the restroom. They ascended the steps and Ichigo marched down the hall dragging her behind him. The hallway leading to the bathroom was dark and surprisingly empty. He stopped outside of the ladies room and pointed at the door.

"Here's the girls room," he said. She looked up at him, her eyes glazed over, her smile devilish.

"You are so sweet," she murmured as she reached forward and stroked her fingers down the side of his face. Ichigo was tempted to flinch away from her touch, but found that he was drawn to this woman. He stood still as her fingers trailed down to his muscular chest.

His own ragged breath sounded in his ears as she took a step forward, pressing his back against the wall.

"How should I repay your kindness?" she purred. Before he had a chance to reply she pressed her soft lips against hers. He tasted liquor in her breath but in that moment he just didn't care. If he could not have Orihime he was willing to settle for this mysterious drunk woman that looked so much like her. She took his face in her hands, deepening the kiss.

Ichigo's mind raced with possibilities. This woman was eager and sexy. It would not take much for him to get her into bed.

Her tongue snaked into his mouth and his eyes snapped open. No. No matter how much she may have resembled his beloved Orihime, she still paled in comparison.

Ichigo gently pushed her away.

"I'm sorry but I can't do this. If you want I can hang out with you until you find your friends, but I think we need to slow this down," Ichigo said.

The girl looked at him in shock then took a tentative step back.

"Don't stay on my account," she seethed before entering the ladies room. Ichigo stood outside the door for a few minutes to make sure she was okay, then bounded down the steps and out the front door. This time he did not hesitate. He took his phone out if his back pocket and called Orihime.

"Hello," Orihime said as she answered her phone.

"Hey Orihime, it's me."

Orihime smiled in spite of herself at the sound of his deep masculine voice.

"Hi," she said shyly.

"So what are you up to?" he asked.

"Nothing really. I'm just in my room, thinking."

"Cool, cool."

Orihime realized her was just as nervous as she was she could not understand why though. Strong confident Ichigo never had any reason to be nervous. Maybe just like her, he was thinking of the kiss they shared in Hueco Mundo. Orihime shook her head. There was no way he felt the same way that she did. Their kiss was probably due to some kind of adrenaline rush. It meant the world to her, but most likely meant nothing to him.

"So listen," Ichigo started, interrupting her thoughts. "This club seems pretty lame without you. Do you want to come out?" Ichigo asked. Orihime felt blood rush to her cheeks. She could not believe that Ichigo was actually asking her to meet up.

"I was thinking of throwing something on and meeting you guys. It's still pretty early." Orihime glanced at the wall clock. It wasn't even midnight.

"That would be awesome we have bottles in VIP," he said even though the words did not feel right as they left his mouth. He didn't care about the booze or the music, he just wanted her close by.

"I'll call a cab," Orihime said after a moments pause.

"No don't do that. I'll come get you. See you in a few."

"Ok."

* * *

><p>The call ended and Orihime jumped out of her seat and flew into the bathroom. She had showered, did her makeup and hair earlier that night, but she still primped in front of the mirror. She looked nice but for some reason, she suddenly regretted her outfit choice. Se was clad in a pale pink A-line dress with a simple pair of Mary Jane's. She felt childish in this outfit. It did not fit with the idea of bottle service and VIP rooms. After adding some dark brown eyeshadow to her lids and applying a pale beige colored gloss to her lips, Orihime raced back into her bedroom and threw her closet door open. She grabbed the only provocative dress that she owned and yanked it on after stripping off her innocent little sundress. She stared down at her shoes with a frown. Round toed Mary Jane's just did not cut it. The dress she wore was black, strapless and tight with a sweetheart neckline. Orihime pawed through her closet until she found her black suede pumps with the serious heel.<p>

She took her own measure in the full-length mirror tacked to her bedroom wall. With her voluminous hair, smoky eye and nude lips, she looked like a completely different person. No longer a child. Orihime finished her assessment just as she heard the doorbell ring. She grabbed her purse and cell phone and ran for the door. She flung it open to find Ichigo standing in the hall waiting for her. She smiled shyly then tugged at her skirt.

* * *

><p>Ichigo felt his cock stiffen the moment Orihime threw the door open. He bit down hard on his lower lip as he gave her the once over. He had never seen her like this before. She looked like a woman with her plump lips and tousled her. And the dress. My God the dress. It hugged every curve of her voluptuous body and exposed her ample bosom. Ichigo wet his lips with his tongue and almost fainted when she turned around to lock the door, giving him a perfect view of her round sculpted rear. He was so glad that he trusted his first instinct and did not allow her to ride with some cabbie over to the club. In that get up anything could have happened to her. Ichigo led her down the stairs and outside into the waiting cab. The driver nodded approvingly as he laid eyes on Orihime.<p>

They made the short trip downtown in relative silence. Orihime stared out the window and all Ichigo could do was stare at her.

They pulled up in front of the club and Ichigo paid the driver then leapt out of the car and opened Orihime's door. When the bouncer caught sight of her he didn't even bother to ask for ID, he just opened the velvet rope and allowed them access to the VIP room.

There were cheers all around when Ichigo showed up with Orihime, the woman of the hour. They handed her endless amounts of champagne with strawberries, danced with her on the banquette and laughed as they sang along to their favorite songs. At last, everything was perfect. It was just after 2am when Ichigo and Orihime settled into a corner booth. He slung an arm around her shoulders and smiled as he watched her bite into the strawberry that had just rimed her glass of champagne.

"Having a good time?" he asked.

"Yes. I have never been to a club before so I was a little nervous, but this is pretty cool," Orihime replied.

"Only because you're here," Ichigo said placidly. Orihime's cheeks reddened as she took a sip of champagne. The pair sat in the corner booth, Ichigo whispering gently in her ear and Orihime giggled at every silly thing that left the orange haired Shinigami's mouth. She had never been happier and neither had he.

Less than an hour later they piled into Chad's van. Orihime climbed into Ichigo's lap and laughed along with her friends as they drove back to his house. Once chad parked the car Ichigo tossed him the house keys.

"I'm going to walk Inoue home. There is plenty of booze in the liquor cabinet if you guys want to keep the party going," he called out.

"Come on you two, chill with us for a little while and do a shot," Rangiku shouted back. Ichigo was about to refuse when Orihime responded.

"Just one. I'm pretty light headed as it is."

The whole group cheered and trotted into his house. They quietly broke into the liquor cabinet and grabbed a bottle of tequila. They rushed up to his room and waited as he rounded up enough shot glasses for everyone. He burst into his room and made quick work of pouring the drinks. Once everyone had their glass in hand he cleared his throat.

"To Orihime. The toughest girl I know," Ichigo said. Orihime blushed. She had never seen this sweet side of him, but she could not help but wonder if the booze had something to do with it. Or maybe he was just trying hard to cheer her up. In any case, she smiled and downed her shot.

Ichigo and Orihime hung around for a few more minutes before heading to the door. He asked her a million questions as he walked her back to her building. That was severely out of character for him and Orihime suddenly felt tense. She wondered why he was being too sweet. Maybe he pitied her. She thought it over as they walked and even as she unlocked the door and let him in.

Ichigo made a sweep of her apartment looking for some unknown specter. After checking all of the closets and the shower he settled into the couch and yawned.

"Thank you for walking me home," Orihime said as she sank down on the couch beside him.

"No problem, I just want to make sure you're safe," Ichigo replied. Orihime's back stiffened. Now it all made sense.

"Is that why you invited me out and stuck by me all night? You just wanted to be sure that no one would kidnap me?" she asked, her lower lip trembling, tears in her eyes. She had hoped that he was being so kind and gentlemanly on account of the kiss they shared. It was not obvious that it was not love or affection that guided his movements. It was a sense of duty.

Ichigo saw they tears in her eyes and froze.

"Orihime don't cry. I promise you, I wont let anything happen to you ever again," he said, his voice gentle and warm.

"I know that, believe me I know. I just thought that you wanted to see me tonight because… because." Her voice faltered as she stared down at her lap.

"Because." Ichigo leaned towards her and tucked one finger under her chin. "Because I'm in love with you," he murmured. Orihime met his gaze even as tears fell from her eyes.

"Don't mock me," Orihime whispered.

"Believe me I'm not mocking you at all." His voice was velvet smooth and his lips even softer as he kissed her tear-stained cheek.

"I want you Orihime Inoue. All of you." He kissed her other cheek tasting her salty tears on his lips. Orihime took his hand and held it tight. He brought her hand to his lips and softly kissed her knuckles. Orihime froze at the feel of his warm lips. She thought of nothing but this moment ever since he first pressed his hot, hungry lips against hers and now she had no idea what to do. His lips traveled to her wrist, he kissed her pulse point then looked deep into her eyes. He saw tears in her eyes again. Ichigo frowned. He promised himself that he would never see her cry again and now it seemed that he was the cause of it. The thought was unsettling. He let go of her hand and slid his arms around her small waist. He would do anything to see her smile again.

Ichigo lay back on the couch and pulled her on top of him. He half expected her to protest, but he breathed a sigh of relief when she allowed him to press her body against his. He led her tight and stared deep into her gray eyes as he brushed her thick auburn hair out of her eyes.

"I called you tonight because I missed you. Yes, I do want to protect you and I would gladly die for you, but my intentions are somewhat selfish. I want you all to myself. I want your love Orihime."

Despite her tears Orihime laughed lightly and caressed her fingers from his temple his chiseled jaw.

"You already have my love Ichigo Kurosaki," she whispered.

Ichigo laughed quietly then placed a gentle hand at the nape of her neck. He drew her closer and closed his eyes as he kissed her lips. Orihime allowed a soft moan to escape her as her lips parted. Ichigo deepened the kiss, the tip of his tongue gently grazing hers.

This was nothing like the first kiss they shared. This was soft and filled with unspoken desires.

Ichigo took his time kissing her full lips. He wanted to taste her, breathe her in. his hands skimmed up her sides until he held her beautiful heart shaped face in his hands. He kissed her deeply, his lips moving painfully slow across hers as he reveled in scent, her taste, the feel of her body against his. He slid his hands back down to her waist then across her firm rear. Her dress had ridden up enough so that he felt the smooth skin of her bottom against his palms. Ichigo groaned then nibbled on her lower lip. There was so much that he wanted to do, but he knew that he would just scare her off if he were too aggressive. He gently kneaded her rear and as Orihime came up for air he leaned him drawing the soft skin of her throat into his mouth. He alternated between sucking on her soft skin and kissing it softly.

Orihime closed her eyes and moaned softly as she gripped his shoulders and rocked her hips back and forth. Ichigo smiled in spite of himself. She was enjoying his touch, he could tell. He just wondered how much.

Ichigo tentatively swept one hand to her front. It was then that he noticed Orihime was wearing a pair of sheer thigh high stockings. He groaned against her neck. He wanted nothing more than to strip her clothes off and see exactly what she was wearing under that slinky dress, but that would have to wait. He was already pushing his luck with her.

His fingers slid between her legs and he felt his cock twitch as he felt how warm and damp she was. Her panties were soaked and her low moans were now throaty, her breath escaping her lips in short ragged gasps.

"Do you mind me touching you like this?" He asked. Orihime squeezed his shoulders and shook her head.

"No. I like it," She whispered.

"Good." He slid her panties to the side with one hand then gently caressed her already wet sex.

"Kiss me," Ichigo grunted as his fingers began to move faster. He caressed her, but did not go and farther, as frustrating as all of this was, he was patient.

Orihime kissed his lips and tangled her fingers in his copper colored hair as he used his free hand to hike up the back of her dress. His hand slid out of her panties and he once again groped her bottom as they kissed.

"Can I take your dress off?" Ichigo asked tentatively.

"Yes."

"Stand up baby," Ichigo instructed. Orihime nodded and complied. She slid off him and stood. Ichigo clambered off the couch and stood behind her. He tugged at the zipper and slowly inched it down, laying soft kisses along her spine until he reached the small of her back. He slid the dress down past her hips and to the floor. Orihime stepped out of the dress then moved to take off her shoes.

"No leave them on," Ichigo whispered, his voice seductive. Orihime nodded then turned to face him. Ichigo took a seat on the couch and pulled his shirt over his head and threw it to the floor. He stared at her his eyes filed with lust.

"If I do anything that you are uncomfortable with, just tell me to stop." Ichigo grasped her thighs and pulled her toward him, her sex level with his full lips. He inhaled deeply, enjoying her aroma. He looked forward to tasting the woman that he loved. He kissed her through her panties and felt her legs tremble.

"Ichigo don't," Orihime whimpered.

"Don't be embarrassed. You taste amazing," Ichigo replied, his voice distracted as he gazed up at her. Saw the hunger in his eyes.

Orihime nodded and closed her eyes. She felt his tongue pressing against her through the fabric of her black panties. As embarrassed as she may have been she had to admit that every stroke of his tongue made her swoon.

" I love you," Orihime whispered. Ichigo paused for a moment.

" love you too babe."

Her slipped one finger into the waistband of her panties and slid the down slowly. He leaned in, his head disappearing between her legs. He licked and caressed her slowly with his tongue, only becoming further aroused as she moaned, her thighs quivering.

"I can't stand any longer," Orihime breathed. Ichigo stopped long enough to allow her to sink to the floor on wobbly legs. As soon as she lay back on the carpeted floor, he resumed his exploration, mapping out very inch of her most intimate spot with his lips and tongue.

To his surprise her orgasm came as he applied the slightest pressure to her clitoris with his tongue. Orihime grabbed his hair as she found her release. Ichigo kissed her inner thigh, then her navel and finally slid between her legs. Her back was arched putting her round breasts in his face. Her rubbed her nipples through the silken fabric then found the clasp in the back. He stared at her naked breasts before taking them in his hands. He gently massaged them as his tongue flicked across her erect nipples. She moaned as her hips bucked underneath him.

"Ichigo," she whispered his name over and over again as he sucked on her nipples and groped her breasts.

He loved the sound of his name on her lips. He loved knowing that only he could touch her like this and elicit such a response. He loved her. And needed to make love to her. As Ichigo contemplated his next moved her felt Orihime's hands at the waistband of his jeans. She undid the top button then the zipper.

"Are you sure?" Ichigo breathed.

"I've never ben more sure."

Ichigo slid his jeans and boxers off then positioned himself between her legs. He kissed her slowly as he teased he opening with his hard member. He pressed the head against her wetness then pulled away slowly. He did not mean to tease her, he just had no intention of rushing and hurting her.

Ichigo took his time. He eased into her slowly feeling her core expand and contract around his thick member. He felt her getting even wetter. Her skin flushed and sweat beaded at the base of her neck. Ichigo leaned in and licked the sweat off her breasts as he sank every inch of himself into her. Orihime gasped and her eyes flew open. He rocked into her slowly, drawing out every delicious moment. He gripped her waist in his hands as he plunged deep into her once again.

"Am I hurting you?" Ichigo asked, his voice deep and husky. Orihime panted in response and thrust her hips forward to meet his. Ichigo just smiled as he quickened his pace. It only took a few more gentle, grinding thrusts for Orihime to find her release. She cried out softly as her whole body began to quake in ecstasy. The sight of her voluptuous body covered in sweat and her parted lips was enough for Ichigo. He kissed her lips savagely as he pulled out, spilling his seed onto the carpeted floor. He tore his lips away from hers and took her in his arms.

Ichigo pulled them both into a seated position with Orihime in his lap. She was panting wildly with a lust filled yet confused look on her face. Ichigo simply caressed his fingers down her spine while kissing her shoulder.

Once Orihime finally found her voice she turned to look at him. He had a placid smile on his face and his eyes were dazed and dreamy.

"So what does this mean, for us that is?" Orihime asked nervously, afraid that he might think that this was just a one time thing.

Ichigo chuckled softly.

"Like I said before Orihime. You're mine and I wont let anyone take you away from me." He took a handful of her hair and gently tugged her head back. Their lips met and Ichigo knew without a shadow of a doubt that he would always belong to him and he would always be hers.


End file.
